Kurocarnival
by DesuNatsu
Summary: Alois created a carnival and invited Ciel with him. No romance in it :o They ended up fighting for a cat . My first fic, no hating pls, pls ignore the first paragraph, I do not own anything except the story, and please review


My first fic, pls don't hate on it :I I do not own anything here except for the story and all things belong to their original owners.

"A carnival?" Ciel asked with wary at Alois. They were at a restaurant where they are having lunch. Alois brought up a 'carnival' to Ciel. Ciel had no idea what a 'carnival' is, and was a little scared.

"It will be fun! Come on, I'll be bored alone," Alois said in a pleading manner. "Sebastian, do you want to go?" Attention turned to the demon . "I will go if you go, I would like to see what is a carnival though," Sebastian said with his trademark smile.

Ciel, like Sebastian,had never been to a carnival before,so he agreed to Alois' invitation.

"Alright!Meet you tomorrow at your house, I'll be there when I feel like it. Claude lets go," "yes, your highness," Claude said as he followerd his master out of the restaurant. "The…Food…" Ciel muttered at Alois. A sigh was heard as Ciel walked over to pay for the food at the counter.*

Night quickly came and with a blink of an eye,its bed time for the young earl. Sebastian dressed Ciel in his nightwear.

"Oi, Sebastian, you have never been to a carnival before? You are hundreds of years older then alois you know?" Ciel retorted.

"I honestly have never been to a 'carnival' in my life. We demons do not lie," Sebastian insisted as he buttoned the last button on Ciel's night wear. "Good night, Bocchan," Sebastian said before walking out of the door.

Ciel woke up with a start the next morning at about 5 a.m. as his doorbell started ringing for about an hour. Ciel opened his door and peeked out. He saw the one and only Alois Trancy at his door pouting at his butler.

When Alois noticed Ciel, he quickly ran up the stairs and screamed into his ears a 'good morning'.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Ciel thundered at Alois. "I said I'll be there when I felt like it did i?" Alois said innocently with puppy eyes at groaned and told Alois to get out of his sight. Alois only pouted and told Sebastian to help Ciel dress 5 minutes, Ciel was prepared and ready to go. Alois then dragged the sleepy Ciel into his carriage and sped off to this 'carnival'

At the entrance of the carnival, Ciel could barely see anything. It was incredibly bright but Alois seemed unaffected. "This is my creation, a carnival! I had many people help me with the preparations, there are games, food and many things inside it~ , and we will be the ones who will enjoy it first! Lets go in " alois said with a grin while dragging Ciel inside. Ciel must admit, he had fun. There are many different foods he had never eaten before, like meat on a stick (corndog LOL) , and even fluffy candy (cotton candy) . (Alois had not named the foods yet)

" Alright, this is the best part, the games !~" Alois said with a smile. He pointed at a booth where severald toys are on the rack. Ciel gasped and said , "Sebastian, win the games and get me some toys, "

"Yes,my lord," Sebastian said with a smirk. It was not usual for his master to reveal his child-like side. Sebastian went up to the booths and started playing superbly, even at the games that most people will not be able to win at.

" Omigosh sebastian you are great ! Claude, are you able to defeat him?" Alois asked his demon. "Go and beat Sebastian, Claude!" "Yes, your highness," Claude said as he started to play the games .

The last game was a shooting game. One is supposed to use the gun provided to shoot at the prizes, whichever prize drops down, the person would be able to have it. Claude and Sebastian grabbed the gun and looked at it. The gun is a small one that shoots little marbles. The prizes are big, there is no way they could get it.

Sebastian loaded the gun and aimed at a cat plushie . The gun fired off but as deflected by Claude's bullet. Sebastian frowned at Claude and the normally expressionless face of Claude's smirked. The battle was on, the bullets were hit by one another as the two butlers are shooting and deflecting them. After a while, both of their bullets hit the cat,and the cat dropped down. "Its mine," Ciel concluded and grabbed the cat. "It is obviously MINE" Alois snatched the cat and continued, "UWA Its so cute! Its MINE," "If it was cute you would have gotten it before it was put is mine," Ciel fought back.

Claude and Sebastian glared at each other and fought for a cat. Ciel and Alois started a personal fight and kept bickering at each other. Eventually, they tired themselves out and forgot about the cat.

~at Ciel's home~

"Sebastian, what happened to the cat? I didn't see it with Alois , Where is it?" Ciel asked his butler. The butler said nothing and went to his room. He then took out a plushie from his coat.

"How could I resist? You are so cute…" Sebastian said as he laid on his bed.  
"Good night, kitten,"


End file.
